Episodes of shows that relate to Halloween
A lot of television shows have episodes that are about Halloween, or relate to Halloween. Shows ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *"Nightmare in Retroville" ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *"The Halloween" ''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *"Halloween Bash" ''As Told By Ginger'' *As Told By Ginger: I Spy a Witch ''The Angry Beavers'' *"The Day the World Got Really Screwed Up!" (1998) ''Baby Looney Tunes'' *"A Mid-Autumn Night's Scream" ''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *"Halloween Bear" - (1999) ''The Big Bang Theory'' *"The Good Guy Fluctuation" - (2011) ''Big Time Rush'' *"Big Time Halloween" ''Camp Lazlo'' *"Hallowbeanies" - (2005) ''Castle'' *"Demons" - (2011) Who killed the ghost hunter in the haunted house? Trivia: In this episode, Rick Castle prompts Kate Beckett to say, "I ain't afraid of no ghost", and the theme music from Ghostbusters plays in the background. ''CatDog'' *"CatDogula" ''Catscratch'' *"Scaredy Cat" ''ChalkZone'' *"Pumpkin Love" ''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *"Operation: T.R.I.C.K.Y." ''Danny Phantom'' *"Fright Night" ''Doc McStuffins'' *"Boo to You!" / "It's Glow Time!" ''Dora the Explorer'' *"Boo!" *"Dora's Halloween Parade" ''Doug'' *"Doug's Halloween Adventure *"Doug's Blood Buddy" ''Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy'' *"Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Boo Haw Haw" ''Everybody Hates Chris'' *"Everybody Hates Halloween" ''The Fairly OddParents'' *"Scary Godparents" ''Family Guy'' *"Petergeist" *"Halloween on Spooner Street" ''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *"Nightmare on Wilson Way" ''The Garfield Show'' *"Orange and Black" ''Goosebumps'' *"The Haunted Mask: Part 1" *"The Haunted Mask: Part 2" *"The Cuckoo Clock of Doom" *"The Girl Who Cried Monster" *"Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Part 1" *"Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Part 2" *"The Phantom of the Auditorium" *"Piano Lessons Can Be Murder" *"Return of the Mummy" *"Night of the Living Dummy II" *"Stay Out of the Basement: Part 1" *"Stay Out of the Basement: Part 2" *"My Hariest Adventure" *"It Came from Beneath the Sink" *"Say Cheese and Die" *"A Night in Terror Tower: Part 1" *"A Night in Terror Tower: Part 2" *"The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Part 1" *"The Werewolf of Fever Swamo: Part 2" *"Be Careful What You Wish For" *"Attack of the Mutant: Part 1" *"Attack of the Mutant: Part 2" *"Bad Hare Day" *"The Headless Ghost" *"Go Eat Worms" *"You Can't Scare Me!" *"Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes" *"Ghost Beach" *"Attack of the Jack O' Lanterns" *"The Haunted Mask II: Part 1" *"The Haunted Mask II: Part 2" *"Let's Get Invisible" *"The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight" *"Monster Blood" *"More Monster Blood" *"Vampire Breath" *"How to Kill a Monster" *"Calling All Creeps" *"Welcome to Dead House: Part 1" *"Welcome to Dead House: Part 2" *"Don't Wake Mummy" *"The Blob that Ate Everyone" *"Night of the Living Dummy III: Part 1" *"Night of the Living Dummy III: Part 2" *"A Shocker on Shock Street" *"My Best Friend Is Invisible" *"The House of No Return" *Don't Go to Sleep" *"Click" *"An Old Story" *"The Barking Ghost" *"One Day at Horrorland: Part 1" *"One Day at Horrorland: Part 2" *"The Haunted House Game" *"The Perfect School: Part 1" *"The Perfect School: Part 2" *"Werewolf Skin: Part 1" *"Werewolf Skin: Part 2" *"Awsome Ants" *"Bride of the Living Dummy" *"Strained Peas" *"Say Cheese and Die... Again" *"Chillogy: Part 1: Sqeual of Fortune" *"Chillogy: Part 2: Strike Three... Your Doomed" *"Chillogy: Part 3: Escape from Karlsville" *"Teacher's Pet" *"How I Got My Shrunken Head: Part 1" *"How I Got My Shrunken Head: Part 2" *"The Ghost Next Door: Part 1" *"The Ghost Next Door: Part 2" *"Cry of the Cat: Part 1" *"Cry of the Cat: Part 2" *"Deep Trouble: Part 1" *"Deep Trouble: Part 2" ''The Haunted'' *"Lost Souls of the Asylum" *"The Curse of the Candle Shop" *"Murder at the Black Horse" *"Coven of the Cat" *"The Ghost Box Prophecies" *"Terror at Maple Dale Farm" *"Demon House" *"The Possession of Cassie" *"Leave House" *"Lady in White" *"Thump in the Night" *"The Door" *"A Place to Die" *"Leave Or Die" *"Ghost Town" *"The Demonic Seduction" *"Demon Attack" *"The Bloody Man" *"Return from the Grave" *"Closet of Horror" *"Told to Die" *"Land of Misery" *"The Touch of Death" *"Dead in the Water" *"Curse of the Evil" *"Invasion of the Poltergiest" *"Relative Evil" *"House of the Rising Dead" ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *"Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween" *"Grim or Gregory?" ''Hey Arnold! *"Arnold's Halloween" ''iCarly *"iScream on Halloween" ''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *"Fright Fight Night" ''Johnny Test'' *"Johnny Trick or Treat" *"Nightmare on Johnny's Street" ''Kim Possible'' *"October 31st" ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *"It's the Great Pumpkin, Juniper Lee" ''Lilo and Stitch'' *"Spooky" ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *"Life's a Masquerade" *"Treat or Treat" *"Zedd's Monster Mash" ''My Babysitter's a Vampire'' *Pretty much all the episodes. ''NCIS'' *"Witch Hunt" *"Chimera" *"Code of Conduct" ''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *"Halloween" *"Vampires, Werewolves, and Ghosts" ''PB&J Otter'' *"A Hoohaw Halloween" ''Phineas and Ferb'' *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *"That's the Spirit" *"The Curse of Candace" ''Power Rangers Samurai'' *"Party Monsters" ''Power Rangers Turbo'' *"Carlos and the Count" ''Power Rangers Zeo'' *"It Came from Angel Grove" ''Proud Family'' *"A Hero for Halloween" ''Rocket Power'' *"The Night Before" ''Rocko's Modern Life'' *"Sugar-Frosted Delights" ''Rugrats'' *"Candy Bar Creep Show" *"Curse of the Werewuff" ''Scooby-Doo'' *"Ghost's Who's Coming To Dinner" *"A Scooby Doo Halloween" *"The Headless Horseman of Halloween" *"Halloween Hastle in Dracula's Castle" ''The Simpsons'' *"Treehouse of Horror" (1990) *"Treehouse of Horror II" (1991) *"Treehouse of Horror III" (1992) *"Treehouse of Horror IV" (1993) *"Treehouse of Horror V" (1994) *"Treehouse of Horror VI" (1995) *"Treehouse of Horror VII" (1996) *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" (1997) *"Treehouse of Horror IX" (1998) *"Treehouse of Horror X" (1999) *"Treehouse of Horror XI" (2000) *"Treehouse of Horror XII" (2001) *"Treehouse of Horror XIII" (2002) *"Treehouse of Horror XIV" (2003) *"Treehouse of Horror XV" (2004) *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" (2005) *"Treehouse of Horror XVII" (2006) *"Treehouse of Horror XVIII" (2007) *"Treehouse of Horror XIX" (2008) *"Treehouse of Horror XX" (2009) *"Treehouse of Horror XXI" (2010) *"Treehouse of Horror XXII" (2011) *"Treehouse of Horror XXIII" (2012) ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *"Scaredy Pants" - (1999) ''The Vampire Diaries'' *"Haunted" ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *"Halloween" See also *Movies *TV specials External links *Halloween Episode on Television Tropes & Idioms. es:Lista de especiales de Halloween *